


Aubade

by RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/RadiantSeraphina
Summary: Pufflaxia AU. Galaxia is a young puffball with incredible magic and dreams of being a beautiful, independent lady, and Meta is a snarky, talking sword who should not be allowed to teach anyone magic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @hoshinokaabiivevo sent me a Tumblr ask positing the idea of Galaxia being the puffball and Meta being a magical sword. So I finally got the chance to run with it.

The knight was watching. Galaxia averted her eyes back to the floor, but every few seconds, she peeked into her bucket of cleaning water and caught the shine of his gold eyes watching from the top of an arch far above her head. Galaxia hadn’t dared ask the knight why he kept watching her. She was just a servant, and although she’d served the Nightmare Wizard much longer than the others, she’d yet to be worthy of anything more than cleaning the wizard’s floors and making his bed.

 

And since conquering his once-stolen kingdom, Galaxia’s master had grown increasingly cruel. She dared not question the wizard or his demonbeasts now. It was best to keep to the shadows, especially because her mind lately had been consumed with thoughts of escape and freedom.

 

Before taking this realm, the Nightmare Wizard had lived in exile with Galaxia as his only servant; Galaxia couldn’t remember when she’d become his servant. She just always had been. And the Nightmare Wizard had never taught Galaxia to read, but the puffball still had fond memories of looking at the gilded pictures in her master’s books. Pictures of young and beautiful queens and damsels who inspired knights to accomplish great feats. Pictures of witches and disenfranchised princesses and Galaxia dreamed of being one of those powerful women. One of those women who didn’t spend her days cleaning floors of blood and grime.

 

Worse, some part of Galaxia trembled and screamed when the Nightmare Wizard slaughtered his usurpers, and the more violence her master caused, the more Galaxia longed to flee. Her desires weren’t great: freedom and adventure. Perhaps a bit of the magic she had, the magic that the Nightmare Wizard had forbidden her to use.

 

Galaxia didn’t even know what magic she might have, but she could guess what it was. Despite having never used it, she felt the light and flames crackle and shimmer towards her when she passed. Not that Galaxia ever mentioned it. Her master had forbidden her to spend much time in either, so Galaxia resigned herself to shadows and cold.

 

The knight was still there. Galaxia dared to look towards the arch itself where he perched. Although she didn’t dare speak to him, she still held out hope that someday he would take the initiative to speak to her.

 

A few demonbeasts, creations of Galaxia’s master, strode in, laughing. They didn’t even glance at Galaxia, but when they’d open the door, a fierce gust blew into the room and filled it with leaf-litter and debris from the recent storm. Galaxia winced. She’d already cleaned that part of the room, and the Nightmare Wizard would expect for it to be cleaned again. This _was_ his beloved throne room, after all.

 

Galaxia waited until the demonbeasts had left the throne room before morosely trudging to the still-open door.

 

A dark, pleasant chuckle filled the air.

 

Galaxia spun around, following the sound. The knight had landed and now stood before her. Laughing at her. Of course.

 

Galaxia felt her face warm with anger, but she bowed demurely. “Sir Knight,” she mumbled, trying to manage an appropriately contrite tone.

 

She fantasized about dumping her bucket of water over his head.

 

The knight, who until then had been wrapped in his cape, let the garment drop. The fabric shimmered and twisted before forming a massive pair of dragon-like wings. Galaxia, whose wings were small, puffy, and cloud-like, couldn’t help but admire the impressive wingspan. Her paws itched to reach forward and trace along the outlines of the membrane.

 

 _Step aside,_ the knight murmured directly into Galaxia’s thoughts.

 

The voice was surprisingly nice for such a fearsome looking creature, and Galaxia did as asked. The knight raised a paw. A gentle, warm breeze followed the gesture and swept all the leaf-litter back outside. Galaxia put her paws over her mouth to muffle her sudden, delighted squeak.

 

The wings vanished again, and the door slammed shut with a loud smack that reverberated through the room.

 

The knight hummed and crossed the room. Galaxia turned around and watched him. The knight’s steps were accompanied by metallic clicks. Slowly, he ascended the dais to the Nightmare Wizard’s throne. “You can’t be up there!” Galaxia protested.

 

No matter how high-ranking, the Nightmare Wizard would be furious if he learned someone else dared take a seat upon his throne.

 

_Why? Are you going to tell on me?_

“No, but—but stop! He’ll know!” Galaxia protested.

 

Heedless to her warnings, the knight settled on the Nightmare Wizard’s throne and tilted his head, like he was curious and trying to figure her out.

 

 _You are right to fear the Nightmare Wizard,_ the knight said. _Nevertheless, he is not as infallible as he would like you to believe. After all, he doesn’t know of your escape plans, does he?_

Galaxia’s blood felt like ice. “Who are you?” she asked, gathering the scraps of her courage.

 

If this knight told the Nightmare Wizard, Galaxia knew she’d be punished, and her heart trembled when she thought of _how badly_ her master would react to her wanting to leave. On multiple occasions, the Nightmare Wizard had made it quite clear that Galaxia was only alive because of his mercy.

 

_You may call me Meta._

Which meant that might or might not be his name.

 

_But you needn’t fear me giving you away. I would have no reason to tell the Nightmare Wizard of your plans. On the contrary, I would like to help you flee._

“Help me?” Galaxia asked, her eyes darting around the room.

 

 _I promise we’re quite alone,_ Meta replied. _I would like you to take me with you, and in return for your generosity, I will lend you my powers of air and darkness._

Galaxia furrowed her brow. This strange knight was offering to help her find freedom, but in her centuries serving the Nightmare Wizard, no one had ever offered Galaxia any aid. This must be some sort of test or trap, and yet Galaxia _did_ suspect she might do better with some aid. But this knight was as dark as Galaxia’s master, and his eyes were as harsh and unyielding as the armor he wore.

 

And Galaxia couldn’t forget that she was a servant and this man a knight; if she left, she might very well be trading one cruel master for another.

 

 _Follow me,_ the knight said.

 

“Sir, my work—”

 

 _Does your master ever notice you these days?_ Meta asked.

 

No, not really. Still, Galaxia’s heart twisted at the thought of abandoning her work and following this stranger, who reminded her so much of the Nightmare Wizard.

 

 _You won’t be gone long,_ Meta replied.

 

Galaxia hesitated for a second as the knight abandoned the throne. He wrapped himself in his cape again and peered over the fabric at her.

 

 _A creature of light and fire like you,_ Meta said. _You won’t make it to the palace gates before you’re caught. You’ll be lucky to make it to the entrance of the servants’ quarters. Without help, that is._

He beckoned for her, and reluctantly, Galaxia followed. No one looked at them as they wandered down the corridors, and Galaxia thought that Meta must be _very_ high-ranking if everyone was too afraid to even meet his fierce gaze.

 

They descended down a long spiral staircase. Galaxia blinked rapidly and squinted, barely able to see in the darkness. The base of the staircase opened into a small, round chamber. A tiny window was set in one of the walls and loosed the moonlight into the room, illuminating a wondrous sword set in a pedestal at the room’s center.

 

Meta strode easily to the sword and stood beside it, and encouraged, Galaxia took a few steps closer. The sword was silver and pronged with a triangle-shaped, dark-blue stone set in its hilt. “It’s beautiful,” Galaxia murmured. “Is it yours?”

 

 _No, it is me,_ Meta replied, something soft and solemn in his tone. _I’ve been here a very long time, and if you take me with you, I shall aid you with my powers._

Galaxia hesitantly touched her paw to the sword’s blade. It was smooth and cold to the touch. Very sleek. Her heart beat so loudly that she heard it in her head, the steady _thump, thump, thump_.

 

“I don’t trust you,” Galaxia said,

 

_You’re wise not to._

But Galaxia couldn’t help but dredge up all the snippets of all the old fairy tales that the Nightmare Wizard had taught her so, so long ago. They’d been little treats and rewards when she’d been a small child, and those little memories flitted around the edges. Galaxia thought of returning someday, sword in hand, and defeating her master. Never killing him. Galaxia was too fond of the Nightmare Wizard for that, but she knew he treated her and many other people poorly. He had to be stopped.

 

“Can I have time to think?” Galaxia asked.

 

 _I’ll give you until daybreak,_ Meta replied.

 

In a twirl of his cape and a burst of stars, he vanished and left Galaxia alone in the chamber. She took a deep breath and crept out the way she came. Her mind whirled with a galaxy of possibilities, of all the ways this whole venture might go wonderfully right or horribly wrong.

 

At daybreak, she made her decision and let Meta spirit her away with his magic.

 

 


	2. Tiara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tiara design [is based on this lovely design by someone whose art and blog needs some more love.](https://ittybittypearlygirly.tumblr.com/post/176638817114/something-new-pufflaxia-au-read-on)

Galaxia skipped through the market, moving from stall to stall and inspecting _everything_. Beside her, Meta moved silently. They’d known each other a year or so, but Galaxia still hadn’t managed to figure everything out. She’d figured out he could read her thoughts and that they were bonded, and she could read his thoughts—if he wanted her to.

 

She’d realized quickly that Meta was capable of making himself invisible to everyone save her, which explained why no one ever looked at him. But Galaxia still hadn’t figured out why he looked the way he did. He was clearly a knight with armor and a cape that could turn into wings; that wasn’t odd.

 

What _was_ odd was that his appearance had changed. He’d looked a lot like Nightmare when they’d met, although—with his heavy armor and cape—it was difficult to tell precisely how far the resemblance went. Then, he’d absolutely _towered_ over her; he still did, in fact. But he’d lost a very obvious amount of height and grown rounder, too. It was strange, and when Galaxia had worked up the courage to ask about it, Meta had claimed he didn’t know the significance of it either.

 

Galaxia paused by one stall, which had all manner of shiny, sparkly things.

 

 _You aren’t going to be able to afford anything from there,_ Meta said.

 

“But looking is free, Sir Knight,” Galaxia said.

 

Meta sighed.

 

Galaxia wandered into the stall. Her bright scarlet eyes darted over every piece of jewelry. Silver bracelets set with turquoise and sapphires, gold necklaces with elegant swirls and precious gemstones. This was the sort of finery that beautiful ladies wore, and it was within a paw’s reach for the first time in Galaxia’s life. She let her paws wander over it.

 

With a delighted gasp, Galaxia spotted a silver tiara made of elegantly twisted leaves of metal and set with emeralds. Galaxia experimentally set it upon her head and went onto the tips of her feet to look at her reflection in a nearby mirror. She looked so _pretty_ with it, and Galaxia had never in her life felt _pretty_ before. She looked just like a noble lady!

 

“It’s a good deal on that one,” a waddle dee said, its head popping up from behind the wares. “Only three-hundred knots!”

 

 _Only_ three-hundred. Galaxia didn’t even _have_ any knots. She had only a few supplies and a handful of diamantes, the currency of the last star she and Meta had visited. It appeared that there was little, practical work for a puffball like Galaxia, who was skilled at cleaning (but little else) and who had no references, and in some places, having a sword marked her as being either a mercenary or a thief.

 

Galaxia removed the tiara and placed it carefully back in its place. “A little out of my price range, apologies,” she said.

 

“How about a trade? Your sword is nice.”

 

Galaxia reflexively touched Meta’s hilt. “No, sorry,” she said. “I’m rather fond of him.”

 

That wasn’t entirely true. At best, she and Meta were acquaintances. No matter how many embarrassing fantasies Galaxia had about being a noble lady and Meta being her noble knight and partner, Galaxia knew that they were little more than two people who’d _really_ wanted away from the Nightmare Wizard.

 

Galaxia walked away, feeling a bit bad for getting waddle dee’s hopes for a sale up. Interacting with people and making her own decisions still made her skin prickle uncomfortably.

 

 _You shouldn’t feel bad,_ Meta replied. _It wasn’t even real silver and sapphires. It would’ve fallen to pieces in no time._

Galaxia sighed. “It was pretty, though,” she said.

 

 _It’s a tiara,_ Meta said dismissively. _Why would you want one? They’re functionally useless. If you’re going to purchase any form of clothing, it should be armor. That will protect you._

 

“I’ll buy armor,” Galaxia said, “When you teach me to be a lady.”

 

_A lady? Why would you want to be a lady?_

Meta already knew why. He knew why she felt everything, but he still gave her the courtesy of asking. For this question, though, Galaxia had no real answer. She just liked ladies. Everything about them. The idea of being beautiful and powerful and adored. Of wearing pretty tiaras because she could and wanted to. When she’d lived with the Nightmare Wizard, everyone and everything had a purpose, and now, she was free. She could be a lady just because that was what she’d always wanted, and Meta just didn’t understand it.

 

“You’re unhappy,” Galaxia said softly. “You were hoping for a warrior, weren’t you?”

 

A champion who would train hard every day and work to overthrow the Nightmare Wizard. But after a lifetime of servitude and abuse, Galaxia just really wanted some time to learn who she was and what she could be.

 

 _Yes, a warrior,_ Meta said.

“I’m sorry I’m not what you want. Perhaps, we can find you a new partner.”

 

 _It doesn’t work like that. I’ve already bound myself to you,_ Meta replied.

 

Galaxia left the market, Meta trailing her. At the edge of the market, there was a vast, dark forest. Galaxia had set up camp there a few nights before, while she and Meta—mostly Meta—decided their next move. But Galaxia hadn’t really considered what she would do _after_ she had fled the Nightmare Wizard, and although Meta had spent centuries planning for his eventual escape, he’d imagined escaping with a fierce warrior. Not a sheltered puffball who’d never fought in her life.

 

And sure, Meta had spent a year trying to teach Galaxia the arts of swordsmanship and magic, but those arts weren’t easily learned.

 

Galaxia arrived at her camp and unsheathed Meta from between her wings.

 

“Can we do magic today?” she asked.

 

She knew that Meta preferred that. Watching Galaxia practice swordsmanship physically pained him.

 

 _As you wish,_ Meta replied.

“I’ll try not to set anything on fire this time,” Galaxia replied.

 

Meta didn’t laugh.

 

Galaxia carefully placed the sword on a nearby rock, near the river’s edge. Then, she stretched and took a deep breath. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. While Galaxia always felt her sacred fire as a steady, gentle warmth in her belly, it was still difficult to call upon demand.

 

She felt Meta’s wind magic stir in the air, coaxing Galaxia’s fire along. When she opened her eyes, a small golden flame flickered and crackled between her paws. “Got it!” Galaxia exclaimed.

 

 _Very good,_ Meta replied.

 

But he didn’t sound especially pleased. That was the worst part about being with Meta. Galaxia knew that being imprisoned by the Nightmare Wizard would be hard on anyone’s psyche. It made sense that Meta would be cold and bitter, but Galaxia really just craved praise and affection. Just once, she wanted an indication that Meta more than _tolerated_ her.

 

 _Can you think of something besides the Nightmare Wizard and my imprisonment?_ Meta asked.

 

“Sorry,” Galaxia said.

 

She made the flame bigger and furrowed her brow, trying to focus. Fire was very volatile and difficult to keep in one flame. It constantly tried to move from Galaxia’s paws and into the air; Meta said this was only because Galaxia was unpracticed. It wouldn’t always be that way.

 

Galaxia took a deep breath and sat, still keeping the flame in place. She’d initially been excited to use magic, but she hadn’t realized how _boring_ it would be. Around nightfall, Meta told her the lesson was finished, and Galaxia let the fire dissipate into bright sparks that rose into the dark sky.

 

 _Next, you’ll practice accessing my dimensional powers,_ Meta said.

 

Galaxia nodded. Meta’s dimensional powers were harder to wield than her own fire.

 

 _Yes, but I’m confidant that you’ll like where I’m going to take you,_ Meta said, taking Galaxia’s paws in his.

 

His gold eyes shined from behind his mask.

 

“You’ve never taken me anywhere before,” Galaxia replied.

 

_I know._

The wind whirled around them, and Galaxia closed her eyes. As always, she first felt her fire, warm and crackling. When she reached a little deeper, she found Meta’s wind, cool and soft. His dimensional powers were elusive and flickering, bright and brief, like a falling star streaking across the night sky. Galaxia tugged gently; she felt Meta coaxing her along.

 

 _Welcome,_ Meta said. _What do you think_?

 

A dark blue puffball, clad in armor, stood across from her. Galaxia put her paws to her mouth. “Who are you?” she whispered.

 

The puffball blinked, his eyes shining.

 

“Are you Meta?” Galaxia whispered. “Why do you...?”

 

 _We’re in a place I remember,_ Meta replied. _This is what I look like._

That wasn’t at all what Galaxia thought he’d look like. She took a couple tentative steps forward. “You...do you look like me?”

 

She thought of Meta with the same blush-marks as her, and warmth flooded her face. He might be...cute. Like her.

 

 _I do,_ Meta replied. _Follow me._

They walked through a strange hall. Everything was glass and faceted, and the sunlight shining through the hall cast spots of brilliant color over every surface. “Where is this?” Galaxia asked.

 

 _It’s a place called Gem Star,_ Meta said. _It isn’t my home, but it’s a place I dearly loved._

He seemed very conversational in this world. Galaxia liked the change and walked along behind him, her footsteps silent while his emitted a metallic clang.

 

Eventually, they arrived at a small, crystal case. Inside, there was a gold and silver tiara, set with a large triangular ruby. Galaxia’s breath caught as Meta lifted the case. His gloved paws took the tiara, and after a pause, he replaced the glass. Meta still held the tiara and offered it to Galaxia.

 

“I...I can’t steal it,” Galaxia said.

 

 _It isn’t stealing. It’s a dream,_ Meta said. _I created it._

 

Galaxia tentatively took the tiara in her paws. “You said tiaras were useless,” Galaxia said.

 

 _Functionally, yes,_ Meta replied, _But I was thinking. And I realized I erred. It isn’t your fault that you aren’t the champion I anticipated, and I suppose I’d forgotten how important it is to...have possessions just because you want them._

 

Meta averted his gaze awkwardly.

 

_So you can pull it out of the dream with you and wear it._

Galaxia hesitated. “Thank you,” she said.

 

Meta inclined his head slightly.

Galaxia set the tiara on her head and brightened. It had a nice weight, and although she hadn’t seen her reflection yet, she knew it must look very beautiful. “I’ll treasure it forever, Sir Knight.”

 

 _I know,_ Meta replied, a bit of warmth drifting into his voice.

 

 


End file.
